During certain athletic activities, such as tennis and basketball, for example, a user's footwear can undergo great strain while moving laterally. Known athletic footwear have incorporated different elements to help support the user's foot during such cutting motion. For example, a shank plate has been provided in the medial arch region, and fingers or pillars have been provided on the lateral side. These components are designed to provide support and leverage. During running, which is a linear activity, the foot undergoes forces tending to create pronation (inward movement of the foot) and supination (outward movement of the foot). Footwear may also include elements to help control pronation and supination.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of footwear with a support plate that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.